1. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,291 to Umbaugh et al. describes an electromechanical system using a volumetric chamber for calibration purposes. The system uses a main line flowmeter for measuring the volume of additive and manual means for adjusting additive flow. Umbaugh et al. does not teach of automatic means for adjusting additive flow. In fact, it provides no forms of automation, with the exception of a mechanism for starting an additive pump when a fuel line pump is started.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,456 to Geogi discusses an optical sensor that senses the movement of a piston in a positive displacement metering pump. To obtain control, Geogi's apparatus employs a hydraulic linear actuator. Nonetheless, Geogi makes no provision for variable flow control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,409 to DiRelolo teaches of utilizing a level detector for monitoring liquid in a reservoir and an aspirator for causing liquid to be drawn into a reservoir. DiRelolo's system includes an on/off switch system for controlling a valve that facilitates in the maintaining of liquid level in the reservoir and the dispensing of chemicals. DiRelolo's system incorporates level signaling means for maintaining fluid level in a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,785 to Hayden describes a system that utilizes a magnetically coupled flowmeter for measuring additive flow, an infrared transmitter for commanding inputs, and valve means for controlling additive flow. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,044 also to Hayden discusses a system that uses measurement means and control means that are identical to that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,785.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,620 to Smith describes a 2-stage batching system having an electronic control valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,482 to Tomlinson describes a system that controls the metering of additives by use of a weight detecting device of a second portion of additive as contained in an inventory container. The system also incorporates a flowmeter for measuring additive in a liquid to dry additive system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,248 to Harders teaches a system that employs a flow transducer for measuring additive flow, in which the flow transducer comprises a toroidal tube wherein a number of balls are suspended. Flow of the additive through the toroidal tube causes the balls to progress around the toroidal, and in the process, interrupt a light beam that is used in conjunction with a photoelectric sensor to produce a train of pulses, as successive balls pass the location of the light source. Harders also discusses using a valve for controlling flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,008 to Williams describes an additive controller that uses a flowmeter for measuring flow rate and a solenoid valve for controlling flow.
The prior art described above suffers various deficiencies in regard to measuring additive flow and controlling additive flow in accordance with changes in certain conditions (e.g. temperature, concentration, and pressure). To be more precise, the prior art does not disclose of a system that provides: means for full continuous proportional blending of additive to fuel flow without the use of a flowmeter; means for temperature compensation of additive; means for gauging additive tank level, to provide verification of additive flow and calibration of an injector pump; pressure detection means for proof of additive flow and detection of empty tank, additive line break, closed additive tank suction valve, blocked filter, or blocked tank vent; means for detecting overpressure or underpressure of an additive injection fluid line; means for controlling a DC motor with a MosFet transistor, such that the amperage draw is below 10 amperes DC while injecting additive into a high pressure fuel line; means for measuring concentrations of additive and accordingly adjusting additive ratio for blend back purposes; means for monitoring fuel filter operation in both the additive line and the fuel line; and means for data collection, wireless bi-directional communication, and production of data.
2. Invention
As discussed below, the system of the present invention overcomes these basic problems challenging prior art systems. Accordingly, there is a need for an additive injection system comprising: a) a pump/motor; b) pressure compensating means; c) temperature compensating means; d) a detector for analyzing additive concentrations, d) a level gauge flow detection; e) level gauge automatic calibration means; f) an automated data collection, and g) a wireless bi-directional communication link. The present invention provides a liquid additive injection system with the above-mentioned features not taught by the prior art.